


Tickle Me Pink

by Miyagi Shinobu (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Miyagi%20Shinobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyagi wishes to see Shinobu. It's a rare chance, but how will he get him to smile? There has to be a way and when Miyagi gets a suspicion of what might have his Shinobu giggling and smiling to what lengths will he go to achieve this end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Me Pink

There it was again, yet another frown, another scowl. Why didn't his young lover ever seem to smile? It was as rare as a flower growing in the middle of the desert.

What annoyed him about it, was that the little terrorist seemed just fine smiling and laughing with his friends. However when it came to him, his lover, he didn't often do smile or laugh at all.

Sure his blushes were adorably cute, with him getting all red up to his ears and he cried like a _man_ quite often too, but he wanted to see that smile again.

What glimpses he'd caught of that young man smiling had been minimal, but nonetheless breathtaking.

Sometimes, when Shinobu smiled, at least he thought he was smiling, the brat would cover his mouth and turn his head. Then if he even tried to see him while smiling, by telling him to look at him the youth would just turn beet red and frown at him again with his brows furrowed down into a scowl.

He wondered what he could possibly do to get him to smile. He really wanted to see those sweet kissable lips curled into a smile, just how to get Shinobu-chin's mouth to actually do so was the problem.

It was minutes later that he saw the little brat walk out of Teito University and toward his car.

It was a good thing he usually picked him up in the back or a block away so as to avoid suspicion.

Opening the door, Shinobu-chin slid in, shutting the door and buckling up. Not even a hint of a smile on him as he greeted him in a muttered breath.

"You're late old man."

There he went again, trying to ruffle his feathers. Didn't Shinobu understand that the more he called him that, the worse he felt about the seventeen year age gap between them. Then again they'd had that argument before, if he'd stop calling Shinobu a brat, Shinobu would stop call him an old man.

Maybe they were just use to that banter, sometimes they even used it playfully.

"I'm not late Shinobu, you're early."

Gray eyes glared at him, before the younger man lifted his wrist to gaze at the time on his watch. "Twenty minutes. Why are you here so early yourself?"

"Well I knew you were taking a test at the end, so wondered how soon you might be out rather than having you complain about me not being here when you got out of your final class."

Yet saying that earned him another scowl. Before he shifted into drive, he saw something on Shinobu's ear.

"What's this?" He asked as he reached his hand out to brush it off. "Someone throwing confetti around?"

Shinobu inhaled at the touch, appearing to shiver as he pushed Miyagi's hand away. "Cut it out."

"What? I didn't do anything. It's just confetti Shinobu."

One dark brow quirked over dark violet eyes, but he turned his attention to the stirring wheel and road and headed home.

It wasn't until they were two thirds of the way there, that he wondered if perhaps Shinobu might be ticklish.

Surely he was! After all his young lover was quite sensitive. He only had to touch him and Shinobu wanted to do so much more than cuddle.

To have a young mans libido again, he'd be able to always keep up with his lovers demands then, he felt certain.

On his own countenance a smirk formed which had Shinobu quirking a brow at him, frowning.

"Miyagi..."

"Yes Shinobu-chin?" He asked as he pulled into his parking space at their apartment building.

"What's with that weird expression?"

With a feint chuckle he unbuckled his seat belt after turning the ignition off and opening his door as Shinobu opened his both getting out.

"Oh...it's nothing," he wasn't about to tell the little brat what he was thinking. Not when it involved something that he was sure Shinobu would get mad over and escape before he could even attempt it.

Shinobu gazed at him suspiciously, but shrugged and followed Miyagi into their apartment building and up the elevator to their shared apartment rooms.

Once inside they both set down their respective bags.

Shinobu was the first to speak, "What should I make for dinner?"

Miyagi turned around to stare at him, "You _never_ ask."

"Well, there is more than one way to make cabbage, so..."

Of course, no matter what they ate, it always, always involved cabbage. Even if Shinobu-chin hated cabbage he still was fixated on it.

If only he could have been fixated on some other vegetable or better yet a fruit. Meat was however out of the question, he was sure the brat would burn it till it looked like shriveled up pieces of charcoal.

Sighing he shook his head. "Why not try pigs in a blanket?"

"Pigs in a blanket? We don't have any pork and it would be difficult to eat a blanket. You're losing it old man."

Miyagi rolled his eyes, placing his hand over his eyes, "It's not a _real_ blanket, its a type of dough that wraps around the cabbage like a blanket."

"Oh..." Shinobu turned toward the kitchen, but before he could take another step, his arm was caught by Miyagi's hand and he was pulled back into the older mans embrace.

Gray eyes stared up at him startled, pale pink lips parted. "Wh-what?"

Miyagi scooped Shinobu up into his arms, it was amazing how light his young lover was. He wondered whether or not he'd fill out or grow taller. Of course Shinobu's father was short, but he did seem to have a wider shoulder width.

Carrying the startled young man into his bedroom, he dropped him onto the bed.

Shinobu had been too stunned to struggle when he'd initially been picked up and as he bounced a couple times on the mattress he glowered up into deep violet eyes.

"Miyagi! What's wrong with you?"

There wasn't anything wrong with him, he just wanted to see Shinobu's smile and the best way to do that, was to tickle him he kept thinking.

Tugging his tie off he used it to bind Shinobu's wrists together which had the young mans gray eyes growing wide.

"What the fuck? Miyagi!" The dirty blond headed man struggled to keep his wrists from being bound, but Miyagi was too quick for him and the other end of the tie was tied to the bed post.

Miyagi smirked, "Despite your struggles, it looks to me like you're rather excited."

He watched his brat of a lover flush a brilliant crimson, his brows furrowed even deeper than before as he glowered up at him.

"Untie me you stupid old man!" Shinobu-chin growled.

"I don't think so," he smirked and brushed his hands down over Shinobu's legs and slowly removed each sock of his, one by one.

"What... what are you going to do, Miyagi?" A nervous tremor to his voice had Miyagi almost quitting what he'd started.

"If you smile for me, I'll stop."

Shinobu frowned, "Fuck you!"

"Hmmn, I think you will...later."

Once more Shinobu growled at him. "Untie me, now!"

"Tut, tut, Shinobu-chin. Be a good boy."

"I'm not a little kid or a dog, don't patronize me!"

How he loved teasing his little lover.

His fingertips lightly brushed over the bottom of one of Shinobu-chin's feet, using one hand to hold the limb by the ankle.

Gray eyes widened as his foot twitched and he tried to pull away. "Stop!"

"I don't think so," he smirked as he continued to run his fingertips up and down the center of Shinobu's foot, soon hearing the younger man giggling, begging him to stop.

"Please... Please!" He whimpered, between giggles.

Miyagi looked up smiling softly and saw a cute little smile on Shinobu's face due to his gigglefit.

"Miyagi, fuck, stop it!"

He'd seen the smile, so he slowly stopped and slid up to lay beside Shinobu, brushing his hand beneath his shirt to stroke his stomach.

His young lover, now pink from all his laughing due to being tickled, giggled again.

"You're ticklish here too?"

Shinobu shot a glare at him, "I hate you!" He spat.

Miyagi's hand stilled. "Do you really?"

The blondes eyes didn't meet his as his face turned a deeper shade of pink. "N...no. I don't hate you... I love you Miyagi."

But then he turned his head back his gray eyes dark as he growled. "But I _hate_ being tickled! And would you please untie me?"

"Sorry Shinobu-chin, but I wanted to hear your laughter and see your smile. It was worth doing, just to see how beautiful you sound, how gorgeous you look when you smile. It makes me want to do things to you and your body."

He watched as Shinobu swallowed nervously.

Moments later he was undoing Shinobu's wrists. At first he thought his younger lover might lash out at him, but instead of those hands hitting him, they found their way behind his head and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Life was good, he thought, but he was sure there would be other times when he'd tickle Shinobu pink just to make him smile.


End file.
